Drabbles and Prompts
by The Ficsmith
Summary: Drabble Ten Prompt: Piper/Hazel, Pipazel. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompts **

**Summary of what's gonna go down on this story: Okay, this is where I'm going to post my pjo drabbles that are 500 words or less. Also, you can prompt me if you want me to write you one. Any pairings are accepted, though femslash, especially Pipabeth, Reynabeth, and Pipeynabeth are preferred. Please do not just leave a pairing. Leave a one-word prompt, an au setting, a situation, or a complete sentence (like the one given for this story) prompt as well please. If you leave your prompt non-anonymously then I will make sure to send you a message when I post the response. Responses make take one day to a week to complete and probably won't be more than 500 words, though if I can't contain myself I will make exceptions. Okay guys, I hope that you enjoy. **

**Summary of actual drabble: Prompt: Annabeth's a really good kisser and piper doesn't think it's fair.**

There was no universe or alternate reality where this was fair. Annabeth could drive Piper insane with a single flick or her tongue or skilled movement of her lips and whenever Piper tried to take control the entire kiss became a slippery, unskillful mess. Annabeth was good at everything: Architectual design, knife fighting, strategizing, and now making out too? That just wasn't fair. If either of them should have been gifted with kissing skills from the gods, it should have been Piper. She was the daughter of the goddess of love. There should be some perks better than just charmspeak and physical attractiveness. Piper almost groaned with her own frustration: both from being a worse kisser than Annabeth and from how damned turned on she was.

Annabeth broke her lips from Piper's and sent her girlfriend an inquisitive look. Piper glared at her, a stupid, childish glare.

Annabeth seemed to have caught on to what Piper was feeling. They both had a tendency to that. Piper's girlfriend rolled her eyes, "Oh, you're jealous of my superior making-out abilities."

Piper rolled her eyes to cover the fact that it was true, "Don't be absurd."

"You only use big words when you're trying to distract me from your lies," Annabeth teased, though there was vivid truth in her words. A smirk that would have looked more at home on Piper's own face slithered across Annabeth's face like a snake.

"Annabeth I am not-" but Annabeth cut her off with a forceful and skilled kiss. Piper almost lost her train of thought in Annabeth's skillful lip movements and the hands raking across her back.

"Damn you," she thought, but she just pressed her lips more firmly against Annabeth's. For the moment, she didn't care that her own movements were awkward, she just needed Annabeth, even if her girlfriend frustrated the fuck out of her sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowman **

**A.N: My dearest anon, I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS PROMPTLY! I completely forgot to tell you guys that I would be out of town for about a week and have very little internet access. But I got the two prompts finished that I had and I hope that you enjoy them.**

**Pairing: Reyna/Annabeth, Reyna **

**Prompt: Can you make a reynabeth fluffy fanfic?**

**Here comes the fluff, my friend. **

* * *

Reyna knocked on the door of Annabeth's cabin early one winter morning.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked loudly. Annabeth's siblings all awoke and turned to her. Annabeth staggered to the door, still in her pajamas. She mustered up the energy to glare at her girlfriend.  
"I am never taking you to see a Disney movie ever again," she grumbled.  
Reyna rolled her eyes, "Go put on a coat and a scarf." Annabeth glared at her yet again. An intense glare that can only be mustered at special times, like when one's been awakened from a deep slumber, or when someone's talking loudly over one's favorite movie.  
Reyna sighed, then said, a bit more cordially, "If you come out with me, then I'll make you hot chocolate."  
Annabeth's glare softened, "Fine." Reyna's face turned triumphant. Annabeth wondered if her own face looked like that when she got her way. But the smirk melted to a smile, and Annabeth didn't find herself minding nearly as much. Even if she would get cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Year **

**A.N: HAPPY SECOND DAY OF 2014! Sorry that I wasn't able to get this up yesterday for you, Paint Splat, but I was still out of town until 3 o'clock in the morning. Also, I wrote this on the plane at eleven so it might not be the highest of quality. On another note, I am never going on vacation again. It was too tiring. **

**Paint Splat: I hope that you enjoy this! :) **

**Pairings: Reynabeth, Pipeyna, Pipabeth or PIPEYNABETH **

**Prompt: Could I have Pipeynabeth, with them kissing at midnight on New Year's Eve please?**

* * *

Piper is bored. Piper is also slightly drunk, horny, and starring at her two incredibly attractive friends who are currently making out in the arm chair. The music that the Apollo kids are playing is blaring in the background. One of the Hermes girls is loudly counting down the new year. Piper looks from Reyna to Annabeth back to Reyna and she bites her lip in frustration.  
"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve," the girl shouts. Piper gets a crazy, stupid idea.  
"Eleven, ten, nine," she says, her voice becoming progressively more excited. Piper can hear her shoulder angels arguing, despite her alcohol inhibited state.  
"Eight, seven," she says. Piper tries to kill her desires.  
"Six, five," she says.  
"Ah, fuck it, Piper thinks. Unsurprisingly, this is the thought that runs through her mind before making most major decisions.  
"Four," the girl says.  
Piper rips Reyna and Annabeth apart.  
"Three, two," and as the girl says one, Piper plants a big, sloppy kiss on Reyna's mouth.  
Annabeth laughs, she actually laughs, "Was that payback for your stolen breakfasts?" Piper kisses Annabeth too, and if things happen to go a bit further in that easy-chair that night, no one asks and no one complains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight **

**Pairing: Clarisse/Annabeth, Claribeth**

**A.N: Halo17442, thank you for the compliment, dear! Oh, and just so you know, I have never written for this pairing before. Hopefully, I did it justice, and thank you! I think you've just given me a new ship! **

**Prompt: Annabeth hates that Clarisse knows just how to tease her.**

**Setting: Arena at midnight, Annabeth has just been pinned by Clarisse.**

* * *

"Pinned you again," Clarisse bragged as a triumphant and mocking smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. Her spear stabbed at the soft skin on Annabeth's neck.

"Are you gonna admit defeat this time, Annie, or are we gonna go on for another dozen rounds," Clarisse mocked, getting right in her face. Annabeth jerked her knee roughly up and impacted with the larger woman's crotch. Clarisse's body stiffened but she didn't fall from her kneeling position. She started laughing, Clarisse actually had the gall to _laugh _and Annabeth felt like screaming.

Clarisse trailed her finger across Annabeth's neck and pressed a kiss right at _the spot, _the one that made Annabeth's vision go fuzzy and her limbs turn to Jell-O.

"God- Clairisse," Annabeth said, the sound strangled in the back of her throat, "Not here. This is _public." _

"Oh come on, Annie," her girlfriend taunted, "Don't be such a wuss. No one's gonna walk in on us, except maybe the harpies. But we could take them." Clarisse was rubbing circles on Annabeth's hipbones.

Annabeth desperately wanted to, her body was begging for the release, but the sensible, daughter of Athena inside her was screaming at her to stop this.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said as Clarisse sucked roughly on her neck, "Claire-stop." Clarisse lifted her head from Annabeth's neck and looked her dead in the eyes. She knew that Annabeth was serious. She never called her Claire if she wasn't being completely sincere. For a moment, Clarisse looked guilty and a bit concerned, but then she pushed the look away.

She stood up, smiled, and stuck her hand out for Annabeth to grab, "Come on. Let's go best thirteen out of twenty-four."

Annabeth grasped her dagger, "This time, I'm winning, La Rue."

"Not a chance," Clarisse taunted and then Annabeth smiled.

She was going to win this sparring match. And then, they'd pick up where they left off- _in private._ Where they could do whatever they liked.

Annabeth stabbed at her girlfriend as adrenaline started pumping through her veins. From the glint in Clarisse's eyes, Annabeth could see she was thinking just about the same thing.

_Yeah, _Annabeth thought, _this is a much better plan. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Green-Eyed Monster **

**A.N: You guys should probably know that I cannot pin Percy's character. Yeah, it is exceedingly difficult for me to do. So, anon, I hope that this doesn't suck because I did try, friend, I did try.**

**Anon: I hope that you enjoy this! **

**Extra Author's Note: If you didn't notice already, I made a funny with the title, haha because Percy has green eyes and he's jealous. (My humor is so pathetic) **

**Prompt: Percabeth, Jealous **

* * *

"How about we go see a movie tonight," Percy throws up.

Annabeth sends him a skeptical look, "You know, Reyna and I already have plans tonight. We're going to see an exhibit on Pompeii."

"Oh I completely forgot," Percy said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Really, Percy," Annabeth said, "_What _is your problem? You've been acting weird all week, now this?"

"Well," and Percy decided to just spit it out, "You've just been spending a lot of time with Reyna. _A lot, _and they're kind of like dates, to be honest. _The museum? _With _just the two of you? _Come on, really?"

"Wait," Annabeth, clearly confused (which Percy had to admit was kind of a nice change of pace), "You think that I'm going to seduce Reyna and cheat on you?"

"No," Percy said, maybe a bit too quickly and a bit too defensively, "Of course not. I think that Reyna's going to seduce _you."_

"Why?" Annabeth asked, looking at him with an odd look.

"Well, you know," Percy stalled, "She tried to hit on me, and you're Annabeth, you know, if she hit on _me _then she'd definitely hit on _you." _

Annabeth cracked a smile and then laughter flooded the room.

"Percy," she said, humor coating her tone, "Reyna's attached."

"To whom?" Percy asked because this was a development that no one had bothered to inform _him _of.

"Piper," she said, and before Percy could protest that Piper was with _Jason _Annabeth added, "And Jason. They've got a threesome thing going on. They aren't too public about it."

Percy tried to wrap his mind around that, "So Reyna and Piper and Jason, they're _together?" _

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes, Percy. You don't have to worry about Reyna sweeping me off my feet, but then again."

Then Annabeth got a mischievous glint in her eye that Percy is convinced she learned from Luke, and with a smirk she said, "I'm sure we could _ask _if she'd like to join us sometime."

Percy tried to stop himself from getting riled up. He was unsuccessful.

"No," he said, "No, no, no." He wrapped his arms around her, and for a moment he wished that she were shorter so he could press a kiss to her forehead instead of her cheek.

"I'm not sharing," he said. Annabeth looked a little exasperated, but a smile had curled on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stupidity**

**Pairing: Platonic Reyna/Nico **

**A.N: Here you go, anon. This turned out really cheesy, like really, really cheesy, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. I enjoyed writing it. Keep these prompts coming guys I'm having a great time filling them for you. **

**Prompt: Nico lets his child side show and wakes Reyna up at 3 am to show her the Bellona figurine in Mythomagic.**

* * *

Reyna awoke to a boy's loud and excited voice as he shook her.

"It is too early for this shit," she thinks, but she forces herself to open her eyes. After her blurry vision adjusts to the darkness, she notices that it's Nico- Nico di Angelo. She'd almost forgotten that she was on the Athena Parthenos Adventure with him. She'd sent him on a Walmart run to get supplies, but that did not explain the situation that was unfolding. His normally sullen face had lit up in excitement, and also, it was three o'clock in the morning. She forced an almost chipper tone, only due to his smile. She was fairly sure that was a sight that she'd never seen before. She supposed Nico's smiles were rare wonders, like total solar eclipses or double rainbows.

She forced herself to sit up and said in what hopefully wasn't an aggressive tone, "What is it?"

"Well," he said, holding out a _doll _of all things- a woman with black braided hair and Roman style armor, "I found a Mythomagic figure of your mom." He suddenly seemed less comfortable with his childish outburst, and he seemed ready to slip back into his angsty son of Hades persona any second.

Reyna knew a few things about Mythomagic from her fellow legionnaires. Some of the younger boys were completely obsessed with the card game. She wasn't sure why this small thing would prompt such excitement from him, but she wasn't going to let this little spark die, even if it was three in the morning.

"I can't wait to try her out," Reyna said, "You'll have to teach me how to play."

"Now?" he asked, the hopeful glint returning to his eyes.

"No!" Reyna said, perhaps more forcefully than she'd actually intended.

"Sorry," she said, trying to laugh it off, "but we'd best not mess up our sleep schedule so much that we end up nocturnal."

He bit his lip, remembering that he was exposing his excitable, vulnerable side to another human being.

"You should go to sleep," she said, more softly, a tone more how she'd imagine a mother would use, "Hedge is on duty right now. And he'll have watch again this afternoon. You can teach me how to play then." He seemed a bit embarrassed that he'd allowed her to see that side, but he sent her a smile. It wasn't as big as the one he'd shown earlier, but it was there. Reyna'd get that kid to open up, and honestly, she'd grown attached to that smile too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidental Kiss **

**Pairing: Reyna/Nico, Jason/Piper **

**A.N: Sorry Princess of Flames, I was at Thespian conference from Thursday until about an hour ago so I haven't been able to post this before. I hope that you enjoy it, even though it turned out a bit more platonic than I think you'd originally wanted. **

**Prompt: Accidental Kiss **

* * *

The Christmas party at the apartment he and Piper shared was ready. Everyone was talking, music was playing in the background, his friends were having a good time, and his mistletoe traps were set so thoroughly there was no way that Nico and Percy could avoid getting caught underneath it.

"Jason," Piper said on the love-seat beside him, "this is ridiculous. You've made the house a field of landmines. People are bound to get caught together under there that don't want to kiss."

Jason sent her a look.

_Humor me, _it said. Piper rolled her eyes, but took a sip of her wine and carefully crossed the living room floor to plop down between Hazel and Annabeth. Jason heard a confused and embarrassed guy's voice say, "Uh."

Jason turned and saw Nico standing under the mistletoe not with Percy, whom Jason had hoped he would be, but with Reyna.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Reyna," he said, his cheeks tinting red, "I-I don't like you that-" Reyna kissed him on the cheek. Nico let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

Reyna rolled her eyes, and then said, "I'm not kissing any of the rest of you." Jason almost groaned at how his plan backfired. He looked to Piper across the room. She just smirked and shrugged.

_I told you so. _

Jason sighed. Maybe this matchmaking thing wasn't actually for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quiet Empathy **

**A.N: I apologize for using this trope I am so sorry it's overused and slightly out of character but it was the only thing I could think of. Please don't hate me.**

**Fic Prompter:Princess of Flames, I hope you enjoy it, though yet again, it turned out more platonic than romantic. **

**Related Quote: F. Scott Fitzgerald, ****_The Great Gatsby _**

**_"They were careless people, Tom and Daisy- they smashed up things and creatures and then retreated back into their money or their vast carelessness or whatever it was that kept them together, and let other people clean up the mess they had made."_**

* * *

Reyna strolled through the crisp air of that winter night at Camp Half-blood. She really didn't mind staying at the visitor's cabin to make negotiations sometimes, and to be honest, the parties and camp fires were enjoyable. But she didn't quite know what to make of the events of that particular party.

* * *

When Percy had gotten down on one knee and Annabeth's face had lit up like a Christmas tree. And their voices muffled from the embrace.

"They're only seventeen," she thought.

"I'm only seventeen," she thought, "We're all just kids." But she still toasted to them and wished them well as the spiked punch burned her throat.

* * *

Now she was taking the slow route back to the cabin, working her way through the expanse of camp. She'd learned long ago that if she just gave the harpies a few of the jelly beans she kept in her pockets, she'd be fine. But as she crossed in front of Cabin Thirteen, she heard a sound that she hadn't been expecting- a soft whimpering. And suddenly realization washed over her like a tidal wave.

_Nico_

For a moment, she debated her two options: going in and comforting him, or walking away. She knew that for some people, there would be more comfort in keeping their pride intact, but for Nico, she decided that it would be best to let him know she cared. She'd gone on a quest with him. She knew a few things about his character and she knew exactly why he was crying. Reyna took a deep breath and opened the door to his cabin.

He was sitting at the edge of his individual bunk, his head in his hand and a few tears streaming down his face. When he heard her footsteps, he jumped up, clearly ready to strike, but he saw that it was her. He just glared at her: _Go away, don't come back, pretend you didn't see me. _But Reyna just sat down beside him. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. That they were all just stupid kids and that things were going to get better. She wanted to tell him that most tears were shed over people that aren't worth them, and that she'd know that. And that people like that, they're so absorbed in themselves and their own little fantasies they sometimes forget the ones they leave in their wakes. But she doesn't say any of this. Reyna doesn't know how to form the words to comfort him, to make sure he knows that feelings don't make him weak, don't make him a monster. She's never been very good at these things, so she just sits beside him, hoping that her presence and quiet empathy might help soothe the storm inside him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stars **

**Princess of Flames: I'm so sorry that this took so long! I got distracted, also, I seem incapable of writing anything with these two without making it primarily platonic. Sorry. **

**A.N: I don't know where this came from but when I heard Nico and stars the only thing I could think of was how dead people get put up there. **

* * *

Reyna took a whiff of the crisp night air. It smelled of cold and pine needles. She was sitting against the Athena Parthenos, the marble cold against her back. Coach Hedge was patrolling the area, trying to keep monsters away so that she and Nico might have some opportunity to sleep. But Nico's head had taken up what seemed to be a near-permanent spot in her lap. His shaggy black hair was splashed against her jeans and in the moonlight, the black of his hair and the emaciated paleness of his skin was made even more evident. His eyes were looking to the sky, distant, but vaguely enchanted.

"Stars are made from the souls of the fallen," he said in a tone that implied he was just reciting a bit of mildly interesting trivia. It took Reyna a moment to remember some information relevant to his comment.

"Ah, yes," she said, "I remember something like that. Wasn't Hercules placed in the stars?"

"Lots of them were," he said, "And others too. The sky's full of souls."

Reyna thought a moment, "The universe is a graveyard." They sat there for much longer, just staring at the stars. But they no longer held the same sort of comfort they did the moment before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Promise **

**Princess of Flames: I'm catching up on these prompts, haha. I hope that you enjoy it. **

**A.N: Well, it's probably about time that I wrote one of these in Nico's POV.**

* * *

The music blared as kids screamed the lyrics of their favorite songs, jumping up and down with the beat. Nico sipped his pomegranate punch as far away from the heavy cluster of teenaged hormones as he could get. He assumed that someone (the Stolls) had spiked the punch, because all the kids were acting much more irresponsibly than he was used to. Even his own steps were a bit wobbly and his vision the slightest bit tinted. He didn't enjoy loud music that he'd never heard, or dancing, for that matter. But then again, it didn't look like the Greeks and Romans were doing much _dancing, _they were just _grinding _up against each other. Like sex, without the sex.

Nico briefly considered joining the party, but then he stopped himself. What if in the middle of all those hormones, alcohol and merriment, he did something he regretted. What if he grinded up against the wrong person? What if he ran into Percy there? His mind began a chorus of, "Nope, nope, nope, no, hell no." His breath sped up, and he tried to duck out of the party. He didn't have any idea why he let Hazel talk him into this, it was going so badly he shouldn't have even come back he should have shadow-traveled away he should have. No he should, he needed to shadow-travel away now, to never come back. Then he'd never see Percy or Annabeth or Reyna or Jason or hurt Hazel or any of them again and he'll never have to worry about anything like this again. He'll be alone. He was ripped out of his though when he felt someone grab his arm.

He turned to face her- Reyna. She looked concerned, concerned for him.

"Are you alright, Nico," she asked.

For the second time in his life, he told Reyna the truth.

He's not sure if it's the alcohol, or the concern on her face or just Reyna, but he says, "No." He pauses for a moment, unsure whether he really wants to elaborate, but Reyna actually seems like she cares. To be honest, she seemed like she cared during their whole quest together.

"I don't want to be here," he said, "I just-I want to shadow-travel away." He doesn't elaborate any further, because he knows Reyna doesn't need it. She knows about the Percy-thing, and she knows how it feels to love unrequitedly. The words had spilled out of the two of them one night on a quest. They were both exhausted and overly-emotional, and he doesn't regret it, not really.

"Nico," she said, "It's alright to want to travel, to get away from everything. Just remember there are people who care about you. Hazel, Jason." She leaves the _me_, unspoken. They both know she doesn't have to say it.

"Promise not to disappear forever," she said, the words not a request but a bit of a demand.

Without even thinking, he said, "I promise." The weight on his shoulders feels a little bit lighter as she smiles at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cuties Cussing **

**Summary: Hazel gets tired of her girlfriend's teasing about her innocence so she tries cussing.**

**Stanzas: I love you, Liz! I hope that you enjoy this pipazel! **

**Prince of Flames and the two guests: I swear that I will get to writing those prompts for you, but this story is going on hiatus for February. Once March hits, I'll fill them and everything can resume, but I want to write a lot of things for femslash February. See you guys in a month! **

* * *

"Gosh dang it," Hazel shouted after stubbing her toe on a rock. Pain shot up her foot. It felt like it was on fire. She shoved the pain to the darkest corner of her mind. She's already died. Hazel can handle a little bit of pain. Hazel tried to walk which was not her brightest idea. The pain was inflamed again. She shouted. "Poop! Ouch, ouch ouch!" Piper laughs behind her, a deep, loving laugh.

"You're so cute, Haze," Piper says.

"What is cute about my pain," she asserts, a bit childishly.

"The way that you curse, your word choices are so cute, _gosh_," Piper says, quoting her.

"Fuck you, Piper," she responds, tired of being called adorable for her choice not to cuss.

"Oh Hazel," Piper scolds, "You know, that's actually just really, really cute." Hazel lets out a groan and accidentally hits her toe on the ground again

"Shit," she hears herself say.

"I'm sorry," Piper said, "I can't help but feel partially responsible for that."

"It's all your fault," Hazel says, no bite behind her words. Piper rolls her eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asks.

"Yes," Hazel says. Piper presses her lips to Hazel's and for a moment, she forgets the burning pain in her toe and the insult to her pride.


End file.
